Shaman King:Attack of the Hormones
by Jenituls
Summary: Yoh and Manta have stumbled upon a cursed tape that has been accidently mix with a health video.Now that Yoh has seen it he is cursed.Cursed to prove his love to his soulmate in one week, or else he will never get the chance.Dedicated to ChiquitaLinda.
1. Beginning

**A/N:** Hey wazzup ppl out there?YAY! My 2nd fic!Well hpe u enjoy it.Let's it get it started!(Heh.Jus like the song!)Enjoy,R&R!

**Chapter 1:**

What a nice day it is.The birds are chirping and the bees,they're buzzing.The sky,a nice sight it is.Big and blue.Huge and endless.The sun,shining brightly on a brisk sunny day.Perfect,it was.Such a perfect day it was.

Another day of school for 15 year old Yoh Asakura and Anna Kyouyama.As they continue to pace their way to school they met up with their friend,well not really Anna's friend but Yoh's,Morty.

"Hey,morning Morty,"Yoh greeted his freakishly tiny friend.

"Morning Yoh,Anna,"he said greeting them both.

"Hmph,whatever shorty,"Anna replied.

And with that remark,it was definitely a normal day.All the while they were on walking to school Morty would just shudder a bit now and then.

"Um...you okay Morty?"Yoh asked.

"I mean you've been shuddering for the last 5 minutes."

"Is everything alright,"he asked his tiny shaking friend.

"Huh?Oh.Um...well it might seem fine to you.But I just hate these things.They give me the hibbie jibbies,"Morty said shuddering again.

"Oh?Well what is it,"Yoh asked curiously wanting to know what made him shudder so much.He really wished he'd stop.But could it possibly be that bad?

"Well...I just remembered we have health class today.And that we would be...well...watching a movie,"Morty said looking away wanting to change the subject quick.

"Oh.Really?Cool!Sounds like fun!Why didn't you tell me before?I could've have gone and get some popcorn and some soda,"Yoh squealed delighted.

Morty lifted up his sulking head a bit.His back was turned to Yoh.The out of nowhere Morty leapt onto Yoh and pushed him to the ground.It was quite surprising to Anna,to see the Shaman King get knocked over by Morty.He didn't even seem as strong as Chuck,Mari's guardian ghost.Yet he was able to knock him down.

"Yoh!Don't ever say that again! It is not fun! It is not cool!And instead of bringing popcorn and soda,bring a goodbye note to all your friends because after what you've seen in that tape,you would want to commit suicide,"Morty yelled.

"Geez Morty.This tape sounds scarier than the one on The Ring.Is it that horrible,"Yoh asked.

"How bad can it be?It's probably not going to be as scary as the time we caught you singing and dancing to the Barney theme song,"Anna exclaimed.

"Hey!We all swore we would never talk about that!And that was just nothing.I was singing because I was clearing my sore throat.And I was dancing because...well because...,"Morty replied.

"Uh huh,sure Morty.I know.Barney lover,"Anna whispered under her breath.

"Hey! I heard that,"Morty barked back.

Yoh pushed Morty off and brushed himself off as he stood up.

"WellI have to agree with Anna,"Yoh said.

"What!"Morty screamed.

"No,no.I mean what's Anna _trying _to say.I mean what's it about?"

Morty got up and sighed.

"You really want to know,"Morty asked hoping he would say no then they could forget all this had to happen.

"Well this had scared me for life.I have watched this before when I was younger.In 5th grade.And I still get the creeps as I grew older,"Morty exclaimed.

"Really?You?Grew?Yeah right,"Anna laughed.

"Just tell me Morty,"Yoh asked a bit irritated.He wasn't so much curious but more annoyed.He just wanted to get to the point.

"Okay,okay.Well it's a movie on well...health of course but more specifically...it's about the human body,"Morty said alast.

"Oh?"

"Is...that it?Huh.It doesn't sound that bad,"Yoh said as they all continued to walk on towards school.

"Wait until you see it,"Morty said cautiously.

"Really?What do they talk about in the movie?Yoh asked.

"Well it's not really what they talk about but what they show,"Morty corrected him.

"Huh?What do they show,"Yoh asked Morty.

(Sigh)

"It's a movie on the human body,Yoh.What kind of pictures do you think they show,"Anna asked him.

"Huh.A movie on the human body.Uh...,"Yoh wondered as he cupped his chin with his hand wondering.

Morty just sweatdropped.

"I'll just tell you Yoh.I'll just save you the trouble before you hurt yourself,"Morty said giving up on his dumbfounded friend.

"Heh heh.You always were better at these things than me,"Yoh admitted scratching the back of his head.

(Sigh)

"And I have someone like you as my fiancee,why"Anna asked as she sweatdropped.

Morty just laughed at her joke.Whoa.Anna,joking?Morty shook the thought out of his head before _he'd_ hurt himself.

"Well Yoh,in the movie they show pictures of...,"

**RIIINNNGGG!**

"Huh?"They all turned to see they were already at school and the bell had rung.

"Well school's starting.We'd better go before we're late,"Anna suggested.But since it was from Anna it was more of a demand than a suggestion.

"Yeah we should probablyget going,"Morty said following Anna.

"Wait,Morty.Aren't you gonna tell me about the video,"Yoh asked.

"Well...you know what?You'll just have see for yourself,"Morty said evilly as he smirked.

And then they were off to school.

**A/N: **Yay!Finally dun with the 1st chap.So did ya enjoy it?Like it? Hate it?T-T Tell me in yur review.Well dont wrry I'll try 2 fit in sum yonaness in the next chap.This mostly had Morty scared of health class.Yoh with all these questions and Anna...well I really didnt have her say much.O well.I'll try 2 make her more"out"there in the next chap.I wud also like 2 dedicate this chap 2 **ChiquitaElena**-Hey Marth! I know u like this since ya said you wanted to read this fic.Well here it is!Hpe u enjoyed it homegurl!I used sum of this as my own horrible experience having to watch that vid (shudders)Well that's it.Now just please "Review Review Review!"

_/Xcalibar/_


	2. Locked Up

**HEYY!Whats up my fellow ff readers?I am truly so sorry for not updating in quite a while.My sinceriest apologizes to all.I've been going through alot is all...well anyways thank you all so much for the lovely reviews!I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**ChiquitaLinda:** (Hugs) Thanks for reviewing friend!Yeah sorry about that.Ok "now" the whole fic is dedicated to you lol.Thanks for the lovely comments!

**lymerai: **LOL you think so?Aw well thanks a bundle!Well yeah...it is perverted but still a pretty good plot lol.Thank you for reading my fic..I have never even heard of you on ff..

**hannah-asakura: **Here's your update.You dont get it?Well maybe things will get more clearer later on.I am so sorry for not reviewing your updates.Im busy and...other stuff.Sorry..I'll review a.s.a.p.

**ScrewedForLife: **Lol nice pen name..you are screwed for life?...well there's a 1st.Lol.Your chinese too!Awsome!Well actually I don't read Teen Titans and Yu-Gi-Oh fics anymore..now it's Shaman King! I've never heard of you on ff either...huh..weird lol.

**Jouko-chan:** ...you hate me?Lol haha sorry about that.Im busy with stuff...Thank you for the comment!Here's your update! I've never heard of you before on ff.

**Foolish Blue: **Thank you.Here's your update.You too..I have never heard of you on ff!

**Shadowj: **Hey!Thanks for the review!Here's your update!

**Andrea Nefisto: **Lol yes..Yoh must survive!Here's your update!And you!I never heard you on ff either..

**Natalia Zaragoza: **Thank you much much!Here's your update!Omg you too!I have not heard of you on ff at all.

**KillerDollie: **...Hey!Im no lazy bum!Lol wait..I am haha.Sorry for not updating..Well calm down Mari..here's your update!And then there's you..I havent heard of you on ff before!

**Trey Racer: **OoO Trey Racer..nice pen name.Thank you.Im glad you like it.Here's your update.Hey your kinda new here right?

**Chapter 3:**

"Get outta my way!"

With that said the whole hallway cleared and feared of Anna.

"Better...," Anna replied.

With Yoh and Manta (A/N:Yeah I decided to change Morty to Manta..) sulking behind Anna,hearing whispers and murmurs from their fellow students.

"What is she like to them?Their royal highness,"someone said.

"Pst..they must be high to be following her around,"another said.

Anna just gave that kid who just said that her superior icy glare.

"Cmon guys,we're gonna be late for class,"Anna said.

"Yeah,yeah,"Yoh and Morty mumbled.

The whole school went back their lockers to retrieve their books once Anna and her "royal servants" were out of sight.They all went over to the huge unpainted door that read "**102" **across the glassy frame of the door.Turning the greasy door knob,they opened the door and entered the classroom.Papers airplanes and balls were flying all across the room.Gossip was being passed on and heard from the grape vine.(A/N:Its and idiom..) and 3 seats empty were waiting for Yoh, Anna, and Manta.They took their first class seats as the teacher entered the party they were having.The class settled to the sound of a whip lash from the teacher.

"Ah,much better..," Mr.Brightside said.(A/N:LOL thats right..his name is Mr.Brightside lol.If you listen to The Killers you get what I mean.)

"Ok class lets see what today's plans are..."

The schedule for today was...

8:00 - Reading

8:15 - Language

8:35 - Writing

9:00 - Break

9:20 - Math

9:45 - Science

10:30 - History

11:15 - Art Project

12:00 - Lunch/Break

12:50 - Quiet Work Time

1:20 - Health Class/Video

2:00 - Dismissal

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,"screamed Manta.

"W-What the frick is the matter with you Manta?" yelled Mr.Brightside.

"Oh...uh,s-sorry..i-it's nothing..," an embarassed Manta lied.

"Damn health video,"Manta mumbled to himself.

Though Manta was screaming inside and pulling out his hair.In other places you dont wanna know...

"Uh...huh...I see...ok people take out your reading books and turn to page 394.(A/N:Hahaha I dont remember if that's the exact pg Professor Snape said in Harry Potter Prisoner of Azkaban)

So everything went good from there.The day went by slowly and it was a pretty hot day.Summer was coming and the whole class was dread from the blazing heat.Everyone was drowning of sweat and people were going crazy caused by the heat.They began to see mirages.A boy in the class started hitting on the most unattractive girl in the class...Tibby the Tubby.Some people were laughing while others already started melting.It was until finally the hand struck 9:00!

_**"BREAK PEOPLE!"**_

A huge sigh of relief and joy spread over the room.Girls started ripping off their school blouse and guys started taking off their blazers and T-shirts.It was like spring break.Other people starting drooling.It was like heaven.Shirtless guys and girls..yep..that pretty much summarizes what the word "heaven" means.While spring break was happening before everyone's eyes,Yoh,Anna,and Manta were just chilling in their own seats not taking off anything.They were just bored out of their minds and dripping wet of sweat.Anna was staring outside,her golden locks of hair blowing from the fan.Her lips were opened slightly letting hot breaths of air escape her mouth.Her black eyes droopy. Gazing lazily enjoying the comfort of the cool air.For some reason,Yoh couldn't stop staring at her.His chin resting on his sticky palm.He too was gazing lazily but not at the view outside the window.He was looking at an angel.But not that type of angel that looks heavenly and so pure.She was a sweating hot type of angel.

(Sigh)

_Why can't I stop staring at her?I never stared her in this kind of way...in fact...I never stared at her at all.Hmm...what's going on?How come all of a sudden this is happening?Man why does she look so h-..._

"Yoh,Manta..seeing that you're not doing much,will you do me a favor,"asked Mr.Brightside.

"Oh,sure,"Yoh and Manta both said.

"Ok,can you two pick up the health video that we're going to watch today?"

"Uh...y-yeah ok.Which room is it in,"Manta asked although he really wanted to refuse to go.

"Room 319,it's a private room.I'll give you the keys to the room.It has all the videos in the school.I trust you boys won't mess around in there.Am I right,"Mr.Brightside said.

"Yes,you can count on us Sir,"Yoh answered.

Anna didn't seem to care.She just continued gazing outside.

So Yoh and Manta went on their way to room 319.On their way Yoh had to drag Manta along...

**"NOOO!"**

"Let me go Yoh!"Manta yelled.

"No,Manta..Mr.Brightside is counting on us to give him the video.It's not a big deal.We're just finding the video and giving it to him.No biggy,"Yoh said shrugging.

"Hmph..fine..I guess,"Manta agreed.

"Good now lemme see...319..where's 319..,"Yoh said.

"Umm...Yoh..319's right in front of you...,"Manta commented.

"Oh...ok..I see,"Yoh sweatdropped.

Meanwhile,a bunch of bullies,Kevin,Steven,and Derick,were walking down that same hallway as they heard Yoh and Manta,they backed up against the wall and watched where they were going.

"Ok here,let's go in,"Yoh said with scared little Manta following right behind him,holding onto Yoh's pants.If you must know..his hand was somewhere around his area and his hand was shaking uncontrolablly.

"Hey...Manta..do you mind?I mean..can you let go of my pants.I already have 5 things that I can think of with how wrong this is..,"Yoh said.

"Oh...heh heh..Sorry Yoh,"Manta replied as he let go of his pant leg.And so then Manta held onto his own pant leg..around _his _area without even knowing it.

So once all that was said and done,they entered the room.Then Kevin and his crew headed towards the door.

"Hey Manta wouldn't it be funny if the door closed behind us,"Yoh laughed.

Quickly,Kevin and his members closed and locked the door behind Yoh and Manta.Wide-eyed Yoh and Manta rushed to the door,twisted and turned the knob but it wouldn't budge.They knocked on the door and shouted for help.But it was useless.They were trapped.They tried over and over again to find a way out.But it was hopeless.They just sat against the wall and stared at ground blankly for a while.Then 30 minutes already had passed.

"I don't believe we're locked in,"Manta exclaimed.

"Im locked up.They won't let me out.They won't let me out.Im locked up...,"Yoh mumbled.

Manta looked at Yoh with surprise.

"What?"Yoh said.

_(Sigh)_

"Hey Manta wouldn't it be funny if the door closed behind us...(-_Sigh_-)..you just had to say that..."

**A/N: **XD Ah horrible ending to this chapter I know lol.Well I just want to apologize again to all my readers for waiting for so long.**SORRY!**Anyways I hope this was worth your time.Did you guys like it?Hope so.Reviews are appreciated!Well I'll try to update soon next time.Love you guys! Im out.

_/Xcalibar/_


	3. The Curse Has Begun

**LOOK WHO'S BAAACCKK ! lol **

**Heyy guys ! Ah man I missed all my ff buddies and reviewers so much ! Anyways I'm bored with nothing to do at home.So I decided that I'd continue Chapter 3 of this fic ! And, thank god , my comp is fixed after so many months ! YAY ! So here is Chapter 3 you guys ! Enjoy !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King ok ? No one here does ! We get the point !**

The air vent was they're only way out of the room.Unfortunately the vent is light and can't carry over 50 pounds so Manta and Yoh had nothing better to do than to just mindlessly sit there not doing much.

"Aw cmon ! There has to be a lock here Manta ! How else could've Kevin and his crew locked us in," Yoh bursted out.

"Hmm..that is true..let's see if we can find a lock," Manta suggested.

They went over to the door and inspected it too see if it had some sort of lock.That's when Manta found it.

"Ahah! Found it," Manta cried.

"We're free! We can finally get outta here and never come back and then we - uhm..I mean _you _can kick Kevin and his crew's butt and then -..."

"But Manta we don't have a key," Yoh pointed out.

Manta fell back in anime style.

"What do you mean we don't have a key ," Manta exclaimed.

"You see? We need to insert in key in the lock in order to get out,"Yoh replied.

"Oh...wow..it's usually vice - versa..I'm the one who points outwho's wrong..," Manta said quite shocked.

"Ah don't feel bad Manta that I finally got to prove that you wrong..hee hee..," Yoh said.

"Grr...aannways...where can we get a key ?"

"Hmm...I dunno..this is the room where they keep videos not keys Manta..I guess we really are trapped!"

_"-Sigh- _...so what do we now Yoh," Manta asked.

"Hm...I say we kick back relax and watch some movies! Ahahaha! After all Manta this is a room full of some cool videos.Let's just make the best of the situation," Yoh said proudly.Again he had a good point.

"Eheh..well I guess I can't argue with that.." Manta said giving up.

"So what do you wanna watch Manta," Yoh asked as he layed back against the wall.

"I dunno...hey Yoh ! Look ! They have _"The Ring"_ ! Wanna watch it? I've always wanted to watch it but.-ahem-..due to my last experience watching a scary movie..I wasn't allowed to watch anymore of that stuff..," Manta mumbled.

"Ahaha oh yeah I remember ," Yoh laughed off.

"Hey it isn't funny Yoh ! My mom spent alot on that couch! And thanks to me...it'll no longer return to it's former color," Manta said.

"Okay okay..let's not get all sappy here..We wanted to watch a scary movie.Don't ruin the mood with your guilt of pissing on your mom's couch.You sound just like Ryu when he accidently spilled his hair gel all over Anna's precious carpet."

"Okay..you're right," Manta said agreeingly.

"Cool..now can ya pop in the video," Yoh asked.

"Sure..," Manta replied.

But what Manta and Yoh didn't know was that the health video was already in movie player and it was hidden in a special place where Manta didn't see.So Manta grabbed the tape and pushed the video in another place where the video didn't belong.

As Manta was walking back to where Yoh was sitting..his back was facing the screen.But Yoh was already watching it.It had started.

First came _The Ring_..the girl from the video in The Ring came up..and right after that came the health video.

Weird colors and the tapes collided creating a curse.It had gotten Yoh.It seemed as if he was hypnotized.Manta saw Yoh eyes.They were twirling.He ran over to Yoh.He grabbed him by his shoulders.

"Yoh ! Don't fall asleep yet ! The movie's gonna start! Wake up Yoh ! Wake up ," Manta cried.

Manta didn't really know what happened at the moment but then he heard a faint voice behind him along with static.

Manta dare not stare at the screen for he was too scared..scared of what was on the screen.And scared of peeing on Yoh on accident.But if he did..he'd probably wake up.But Manta restrained himself.

The little girl from The Ring appeared and rasped," You have one week...,"

Then the end of the health video had been recorded over the next part and a man came into view.He said..

"To have sex...isn't bad at all.It's to prove your love to that special someone.And remember..always have safe sex.That's all for now.Goodbye folks.

_Silence..._

The screen went completely blank and Yoh had passed out from watching the video.Manta didn't see anything at all.He was too worried for Yoh and his fear of urinating on Yoh..he'd have to pay for that.Manta quietly sat down and thought to himself what had just happened.He was speechless.He didn't know how to think anymore.The deafening silence pierced his thoughts.

He wondered...

_What I heard...is what seemed to be a mixture of the movie "The Ring" and the health video...about...er-...inner course.I'm glad I didn't see what Yoh saw but still...is that what could've made him pass out ? But that's just ridiculious..a video..make someone pass out ?_

Manta got up and went over to the movie player.He ejected The Ring and examined it.He took a good look at it.

"Hmm...this looks like a cold case murder.Now that my side - kick Wattson is down, I must solve this mystery myself," Manta trying his best to be Sherlock Homes.

He looked over at Yoh who was still down.

"Don't worry Yoh, I'll find out how this happened even if it takes me however long it takes me to grow at least a couple of inches," Manta vowed heroically.

Manta ran his stubby fingers around the tape and then turned it over.In big black letters was a sticker on it saying.

"DO NOT PLAY WITH THIS! THIS IS A CURSED TAPE!"

Manta fell back in anime style.

"That's it ! That's why ! Man..can you believe it..they actually label it.Ha..but I guess it's just like a safety precaution," Manta laughed.

"Okay..so when should Yoh wake up," Manta asked himself.

"Ugh...hey Manta what's goin on," Yoh asked as he rubbed his eyes.

Again Manta fell back in anime style..

"Ahh! This is so weird!"

"What is," Yoh asked.

"Nothin...anyways Yoh how are you feeling ? Are you ok," Manta asked concerned.He hoped the tape had no effect on him.Who knows what that tape could've done.Manta was hoping it didn't make Yoh any smarter than he already is.If he was proved wrong again by Yoh..he'll be holding up and little flag saying "Shoot Me."

"I'm okay Manta..I just fee a little weird that's all," Yoh replied back.

"Hey what's going on here ?" Mr.Brightside said bursting in.

"How'd you boys get locked up in here," he asked waiting for an answer.

"Oh, w-well...we were getting the tape as you asked but then someone locked us in," Manta replied.

"Hmm..do you know who," Mr.Brightside asked.

"No...no we don't," Yoh answered.

"Yoh ," Manta whispered.

"Okay...come on now you two..let's get back to class," Mr.Brightside said.

"Yes sir," they both said.

Following behind him, Yoh and Manta were talking about what happened while they were in there.

"Yoh why didn't you tell Mr.Brightside that it was Kevin and his crew's fault ?" Manta rasped.

"Look Manta let's not be a snitch...anyways if he busts them, they'll know who was behind it..," Yoh whispered back.

"Yeah...I guess you have a point...," Manta said.He then thought Oh my god...Yoh's right again...please..shoot me.

"Okay so Manta do you know what happened to me back there," Yoh asked.He looked back finding Mantaholding the emergeny ax from the wall.

"Oh...uh not really.I'll tell you what happened.

_**And so Manta did...he rambled on and on..**_

_**And continued to ramble on for Yoh didn't get it at all.**_

_**So Manta had to draw him a picture.**_

_**Yoh had finally gotten it.**_

"Oh...wow...so..I'm cursed ?" Yoh asked.

"Yeah I guess..but what I don't know is...is what is the curse," Manta said.

"Hmm...I dunno Manta but I guess time will tell," Yoh said and he and their teacher had gotten back to class.

**Author's Note:**

**oOoO..Things are getting interesting eh ? Well in the next chapter things start to come together and Yoh realizes what is the curse and he fears for his life.In the next chapter the other Sk characters will come in, trying to help Yoh with his curse.Well I'd like to thank EVERYONE for the long wait and reviews.I understand that there is now a rule forbidding authors to reply back to people's reviews.That really sucks.If you don't know yet..there is a petition.Please sign it.Many people will appreciate it.Again thanks you guys.Until next time !**

_/Xcalibar/_


	4. Anna!

**Shaman King: Attack of the Hormones**

**A/N:** Thank you all for reviewing and waiting for this chapter! Here it is, enjoy.

_**Dedicated to ChiquitaLinda**_

- - - - -

"What could this mean dude," Horo Horo asked.

Yoh had explained what had happened with him and Manta with everyone once they got back to class.

"Hmm . . . that's odd," Ren added.

"Ya think," Horo Horo said.

"Well all I know is that Yoh could be in some sort of danger. Who knows what the weird tape could've done and just for the record snow bunny. Let me rephrase what I said. (Ahem) The only odd thing here is your hair," Ren said.

"Shut up! If you wanna talk about weird looking hair look in a mirror, pointy head," Horo Horo barked back.

"Oh yeah? Well I would if that weren't for the mirror was broken because the last person who used it was obviously too hideous for it that it broke. And the last time I checked you were the last person to ever use a mirror," Ren shouted.

"Why you . . ." Horo Horo said through gritted teeth.

Both glared at each other with fires bursting in their eyes and steam blowing out from their ears.

"Guys, guys! Calm down," Manta said.

"This isn't helping Yoh at all. We need to concentrate."

"I agree with you my little friend, but short pants does have a point," Ryu stated. (A/N: Yeah I added Ryu in too. He's in the same class with Yoh and the gang even though he seems to be a little bit old hehe. I guess he's just there for the girls xD)

"Ryu's right. We need to find out what happened to Yoh. I think what we can do is go back to the scene of the crime," Manta said.

"Right! Good thinking," Ryu said.

Ren and Horo Horo let go of each other's tight grips on their shirts.

"Yeah that might not be such a bad idea," Horo Horo admitted.

"Yes. But how are we to go back? It's not like we can go up to the teacher and politely ask if we could go back to the closet where our little ding-dong friend may have been cursed so we can see what may have happened to him," Ren exclaimed.

"Good point," Manta said scratching his chin.

"Wait! I got it," Manta said.

Manta, Ryu, Horo Horo, and Ren all gather around and huddled.

"Ok here's the plan. We'll break into the school once it closed. We'll investigate where it all happened. We get all the evidence we need to help cure Yoh and get the hell out of there!" Manta said excitedly.

"What do you guys think?"

"Hmmm . . . " they all said in union.

"Great thinking, Manta!" Ryu said.

"Let's do it! Although . . . it just seems so wrong that someone like me would break into a _school._" Horo Horo said.

"I could've thought of that," Ren said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Alright then, it sounds like a plan!"

"What do you think Yoh?" Manta asked.

"Yoh?" Manta said.

Yoh sighed deeply. He looked like he was in la la land. His head rested on his chin and his eyes gazed upon an angel.

"Master Yoh looks drunk," Ryu said.

"Did you give him any booze, Ryu?" Manta asked accusingly.

They all turned towards him.

"What! M-me ? You all know that I quit a long time ago. It can't be me!" Ryu sweatdropped.

They all looked at him suspiciously and then turned around.

"Whew," Ryu whispered.

He turned away from all of them and then took a little silver bottle out from his jacket.

He hungrily drank from it and stopped after a while.

"Ahh . . . I missed you. No one can take my baby away from me," Ryu said petting his little silver bottle.

He then hid it back into his jacket and followed the others.

"So what's the poop on the scoop," Ryu asked huddling with the others as they all continued to study Yoh.

"Yoh seems to be staring at something to the left of him," Horo Horo whispered.

The only thing that was in the direction of where Yoh was staring at was . . . Anna.

In Yoh's eyes he saw a beautiful angelic goddess. He watched her every graceful move that she made. Her long silky golden hair shimmering in the sunlight blinding his eyes. Her soft brown eyes. Those eyes that melted his heart and made his heart leap like the game leap frog. Her long slender arms. Her soft tingling sensational touch. Yoh looked further down more and his face heated up. He sighed happily once more.

In Manta's, Ryu's, Horo Horo's, and Ren's eyes, she was the devil. Burning flames engulfed them all into a hellish realm of non-stop training. And there was Anna. Sitting on at her throne holding a pitchfork. She truly was the devil. Flames surrounded her and those blue beads of hers. She held them tightly as there was wrapped around of their necks like a chain. She pulled harder on them and they all choked up. " Ahhhhhhhhhhh stop, please !" They all pleaded. Anna just laughed evilly and whipped them all with her beads. The flames around her started to grow closer to them and she watched them, amused. She continously started to laugh evilly.

They all shuddered.

"Hey," Horo Horo said breaking the silence.

"Do you think Yoh's staring at that bird right there," he said.

He pointed to a smal blue bird sitting on it's nest outside the window. It was cleaning itself, burying it's beck into it's feathers.

"Huh . . . you're right he must be staring at that bird," they all agreed even though it was quite obvious that Anna was sitting at her desk right in the direction of where he was staring.

"I mean what else could he be staring at," Ren asked.

"Oh yeah."

"Uh huh."

"Right."

"Hey guys, I think we should talk to Yoh," Manta said.

"Yeah, let's go" Ryu agreed.

They all got up from their positions and walked up to Yoh.

Yoh on the other hand ignored them and continued to stare at his fiancee.

Then Ryu came and blocked his way.

"Hey! What's the big idea," Yoh yelled.

"Get out of the way !"

"Uh . . . oh sorry Master. I didn't mean to block your way. I didn't know you were so interested in watching little blue birds," Ryu said getting out of the way.

"Huh? What are you talking about," Yoh asked confused.

He broke his gaze and stared up at all of them.

"That bird that you're staring at," Horo Horo said.

"Haha . . . you guys. I'm not staring at that bird. Why would I be when there's an angel right in front of me," Yoh said dreamily.

"Huh ?" they all said.

"I'm confused," Ryu said. "Does Master Yoh really think that little blue bird is an angel?"

"What! No no," Yoh started. "Are you guys blind? I sure would be by that gorgeous looking goddess. Just the sight of her would blind anyone."

"Is he talking about a girl," Ren asked.

"Girl ! Where? Where is my Shaman Queen," Ryu screamed, looking frantically around with big hearts in his eyes.

"Mmm . . . well I know where my Shaman Queen is," Yoh sighed.

"My beautiful goddess of a queen. The girl who I've fallen for. The girl who dropped in from heaven and stole my heart," Yoh whispered.

"Where?" They all said together.

"Right there," Yoh said as he pointed his finger to Anna.

"WHAT! ANNA?"

**A/N:** Pretty long chapter . . . right? I guess. It sure seems like it to me. Anyways things are starting to get clearer now, eh? Yoh's friends are told Yoh has fallen for Anna. Now what does Anna have to do with this? You'll see hehe. Thanks again for the wait and reviews. If you review I'll love you even more.

_/Xcalibar/_


End file.
